Comme un rêve
by AngelEyes-Shika
Summary: Luciole part du clan Mibu pour suivre Kyo. Il revient et confronte son frère. Mais, malgré leur haine réciproque et des trahisons, peuventils se retrouver et se comprendre...? TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

Juste une petit mise en garde: yaoi et inceste.

Vous êtes prévenus.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture… levée de rideaux

COMME UN RÊVE

Il dut attendre plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru pour enfin entendre arriver Keikoku. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu pendant tout ce temps? La chasse aux papillons?

Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas son demi-frère si bien que ça, car au tournant, il le vit apparaître, un panier de champignons sous le bras.

C'est pas vrai, il était parti à la cueillette alors qu'il avait une mission à accomplir!

Keikoku marchait droit devant lui, et ce n'est qu'à deux centimètre de l'autre personne qu'il s'arrêta, comme venant de la remarquer. Il perdit immédiatement son air un peu niais et dans les vapes pour un aspect plus agressif:

- T'veux t'battre? Emit-il réflexivement, sans même encore avoir reconnu la personne lui faisant face.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait depuis que tu as quitté le village? Demanda Shinrei aussi agressivement que son frère.

Ce dernier sembla reconnaître le son de la voix comme correspondant à celle de son servile de frère puis haussa les épaules:

- Ah, c'est toi. Ben, j'suis allé ramasser des champignons. Mais t'en auras pas, décida-t-il.

- Je veux pas de tes fichus végétaux! Et tête en l'air comme tu es, tu vas sûrement t'empoissonner avec l'un d'eux!

Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit en effet qu'un avait un chapeau rouge parsemé de petits points blancs.

Bien! Qu'il crève cet abruti! Il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir un demi-frère aussi attardé dont on ne sait d'où.

- Et ta mission, tu comptes la commencer quand! Essaya le mibu de ramener l'anarchiste à son devoir.

Peine perdue:

- Quelle mission? Haussa innocemment Keikoku les sourcils.

- La MISSION! Celle que t'a donnée le Roi Rouge! S'énerva le maîtres des eaux.

De nouveau transformation d'insouciance à machine de guerre:

- T'es qui toi pour me faire la morale! Tu fous quoi là d'abord? T'es venu m'espionner!

Shinrei soupira: qu'est-ce qu'il était paranoïaque.

Il ne répondit pas. L'autre ahuri avait raison sur un point: qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici? Au milieu de la forêt à causer avec cet incompétent qui avait attenté à la vie de leur roi? Il eut envie de lui tordre le cou, de le lacérer et de le transpercer jusqu'à ce que son cerveau arrête de pondre des idées et des envies tordues et criminelles.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? S'enquit doucement Shinrei.

- Quoi? Parce que j'ai faim, répondit évasivement l'autre.

- Je ne parle pas des champignons! Pourquoi tu t'es attaqué au Roi? Tu voulais mourir?

Le bâtard resta un instant silencieux, puis:

- Non, sourit-il d'un air entendu.

- Pff, t'es vraiment inconséquent. Remercie le Roi de ne pas t'avoir fait payer de ta vie l'affront que tu as commis.

Shinrei sentait son frère un brin plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Le mibu aux cheveux gris pensa qu'il était allé un peu fort et se calma.

Keikoku s'assit parterre, de plus en plus alléché pas l'odeur de champignon sortant de son panier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda son homologue, le fusillant du regard alors qu'il s'adossait à un tronc.

- Je te laisser causer… moi, je me repose. Allé, je t'écoute, répondit Keikoku d'une voix molle, baillant.

Le sang de Shinrei ne fit qu'un tour. C'était une blague!

Pris dans sa colère, il n'eut pas de mots assez forts pour la partager avec son cher frère. Il sortit ses armes jumelles, le défiant du regard:

- Lève-toi! Lève-toi et bats-toi! Vas-y Keikoku, et montre-moi si la confiance du Roi Rouge est bien placée en toi! Ordonna le jeune homme, exacerbé, donnant un coup de pieds dans les jambes allongées de son cadet.

Ce dernier grogna; jeta un vague coup d'œil:

- Aïe…

- Tu entends!

Il lança comme un couteau une de ses lames qui s'enfonça dans le tronc, à deux cheveux de son frère. Keikoku soupira:

- Tu lances ton deuxième canif, et t'auras plus d'arme. C'est idiot.

Shinrei, debout devant lui, les yeux emplis de mépris:

- Mais au prochain lancé, tu seras mort.

Keikoku se leva difficilement, tenant contre l'arbre, et arracha l'arme du maître des eaux.

- Comment? Tu n'as pas fait exprès la première fois de me manquer? Ria-t-il en lançant l'objet dangereux à son propriétaire; il le rangea. Quoi? Tu ne veux pas te battre en fin de compte? S'étonna le blond. T'es d'un lunatique…

Shinrei soupira. Qui c'est le lunatique ici? Il retroussa néanmoins les lèvres, se réarmant:

- En fait, je croyais que tu te désistais. Viens, je t'attends.

Le duel s'engagea mais avec aucun avantage notable. Les armes se croisaient avec fracas, faisant fuir tous les êtres alentours. Eblouis par les étincelles faites, ils agissaient par réflexes; ce combat n'avait rien de révolutionnaire par rapport aux précédents.

Ils n'en vinrent pas aux incantations de feu et d'eau. Les choses devinrent pourtant de plus en plus sérieuses. Pourtant ce n'était sûrement pas une notion que maîtrisait parfaitement le blond – le sérieux – ou alors il n'était juste pas très motivé, car il se retrouva submergé par les coups de son aîné. Pourquoi se prenait-il tant au sérieux ce dragon à neuf têtes? C'était juste un petit… exercice. Mais aussi le seul rapport qu'il entretenait avec Shinrei…

Le sang gicla, sortant du bras de Keikoku. Il ne dit rien, ce n'était pas les petits brochets d'un mibu snob qui allaient le battre.

- Pff, interrompit la planète d'Eau en rangeant ses armes après les avoir essuyées (chiffon dans ses poches), c'était donc notre dernier combat, déclara-t-il avec suffisance. Si tu n'arrives même pas à me tenir tête, comment comptes-tu survivre à l'extérieur?

Il lui tourna le dos. Keikoku n'en crut pas ses yeux:

- Pardon! Espèce de lâche! Comment oses-tu dire ça! – Mais Shinrei s'éloignait – Tu verras Shinrei, cria alors Keikoku de rage, tu verras quand je reviendrais je vous tuerez tous! Tous les mibus périront de ma main – sa voix s'affaiblit peu à peu alors qu'un désespoir se mélangeait à la colère – de ma main, je te tuerai… et deviendrais le plus fort.

Il resta ainsi un moment à terre, maudissant le Roi Rouge de ne pas l'avoir tué.

Il se traîna tant bien que mal contre le tronc et le doigt suivit la cicatrice que Shinrei avait laissée dans le bois. Puis il s'allongea de nouveau contre lui, les yeux fermés, essayant de pousser son esprit à partir, à s'échapper, pourtant sa poitrine était toujours oppressée par cette gêne qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, même qu'à ce moment, elle s'était accentuée.

Sa main rencontra son panier renversé. Il y piocha un champignon qui restait sans regarder. Seul, il l'était, et le sera toujours.

oOo

- Waiiiiiiii! On a fait une super prise! S'exclama, bouche en cœur l'ancien guerrier Daté Musamuné, trois bouteilles de saké sous chaque bras. Tout ce qu'il manque, c'est trois jolies filles bien pulpeuses… Au fait, tu t'es bien débrouillé aujourd'hui, petit.

- J'suis PAS petit! Vint immédiatement la réplique d'Akira qui marchait derrière le borgne.

La nuit était venue dans le sang et le massacre. Il était maintenant l'heure de fêter la victoire.

Le démon Kyo, en tête loin devant, toujours aussi causant qu'au premier jour, puis vint le duo en querelle, et traînant un peu la patte, le mibu Luciole fermant la marche.

- Ah bon? T'es pas petit? Je pourrais t'écraser avec mon pied, rétorqua Bontenmaru en rigolant.

Il aimait bien ces petites répliques pleines de charmes. Et le seul qui semblait bien vouloir être son partenaire de discussion était cette petite teigne d'Akira.

- Ah oui, gros balourd! Essaye un peu, défia l'orphelin en s'arrêtant.

- Oh ho, la petite peste se prend des airs de lion.

Le borgne se retourna et rit face à la demi-portion. Il imposa toute sa carrure au jeunot, qui bien que ne faisant rien percevoir, était quand même un peu impressionné.

Leurs regards joutèrent, mais avant qu'ils ne décident de se battre pour de bon, Akira reçut un coup sur la tête et une ombre les dépassa:

- Pauvres nazes, leur dit-elle tout de même avant de continuer son chemin.

Malgré sa colère et irritation, Akira ne fit que grincer des dents. Luciole le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise, et il était impossible de l'approcher. Il s'emblait qu'un halo obscure l'entourait, l'empêchant de véritablement se mêler aux autres. En clair, il ne pouvait le sacquer!

- Tu viens Akira, tu vas te faire distancer, appela Bontenmaru qui avait repris sa marche.

Le jeune garçon se secoua et alla rejoindre Kyo à la tête. La marche continua.

Après quelques heures de marches, le groupe s'arrêta:

- Nous y sommes, constata Bontenmaru radieux, déjà deux bouteilles en moins. On fait quoi maintenant Kyo?

La question était plutôt rhétorique, car le colosse savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre, et il sentit un frisson d'excitation au moins aussi intense qu'à la veille d'un bon massacre.

- On va attendre le retour d'Akari, répondit le chef des quatre sacrés du ciel.

En contrebas, une ville de grandeur moyenne avec quelques lumières vacillantes. Tout autour, l'obscurité. On entendait le bruit de roulement d'une rivière à proximité.

Kyo commença à descendre vers le village. Akira le poursuivit, mais son idole l'arrêta:

- Tu restes ici, avec Luciole, décida-t-il. Vous l'attendrez.

- Mais… tenta de contredire Akira, au moment où Bontenmaru posa la main sur sa tête.

Il leva les yeux vers l'éborgné.

- Allons Akira, c'est pas pour les petits là où on va.

Les deux ombres s'éloignèrent rapidement.

- Rhoooo! Akira fit des poings.

Il rejoint Luciole qui s'était installé sans rien dire sur une branche basse, le regard rivé nulle part de bien précis.

Le jeune orphelin le regarda un instant en silence puis dit avec mépris:

- Pouah! Trop petit, tu parles! Et toi aussi, t'es trop jeune pour les accompagner? Mon œil! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont allés faire de toute façon?

Enervé par la situation et le silence obstiné de son homologue forcé, l'orphelin donna un coup de pied non maîtrisé dans l'arbre.

- Aïïïïïïïeeuh! (;.;)

Mais il n'y avait pas que son pied qui eut craqué…

L'horizon de Luciole se fit plutôt vertical alors que son arbre se déracinait.

L'aîné des deux se releva de parterre, de dessous une myriade de branches, quelques feuilles et d'une bosse sur la tête. Il se la frotta:

- Huh? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Akira, accroupi par terre, entassant des brindilles, se retourna, grands yeux étonnés:

- Hein? Oh! Tiens, l'arbre est tombé. La foudre peut-être.

- Tu fais quoi à brouter l'herbe? Demanda le blond en s'approchant.

- Je fais un feu! Ça se voit pas? S'énerva le jeune en jetant un bout de bois, dépité.

Luciole le regarda curieusement. En un instant, d'immenses flammes s'extirpèrent du sol.

- Waaah! C'est quoi ça! Cria Akira alors qu'un brasier plus grand que lui s'éleva à ses pieds agressivement. Tu aurais pu prévenir!

Il recula et jeta un regard noir à Luciole. Ce dernier s'affala devant les flammes, les yeux vitreux.

Akira fronça les sourcils ne comprenant rien à l'attitude de son compagnon de combats. Etait-il blessé à la tête? Il n'osa lui demander. Fatigué? Il n'avait rien mangé depuis un moment à cause de sa vanité le faisant refuser toute nourriture ne venant pas de lui. De mauvaise humeur parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de suivre Kyo et l'autre géant abruti? Akira pouvait comprendre ça.

- Bon, s'impatienta le jeune. On va quand même pas passer la nuit ici! Nous aussi on a le droit de fêter la bataille, non?

Excité par cette perspective, il givra le feu de Luciole, prêt à aller s'amuser. Le mibu étrécit les yeux et ralluma le feu qu'Akira ré-éteint.

Ce manège dura un moment; ils se défièrent sans mot, d'un regard: le feu restera-t-il allumé, ou bien éteint? Grands yeux bleus contre perçants yeux jaunes.

Soudain les yeux bleus se détournèrent et firent une moue:

- Très bien, bouda-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici tout seul, moi je vais retrouver Kyo, na!

Et la silhouette frêle du sacré du ciel s'effaça en direction de la petite ville.

Les épaules de Luciole s'affaissèrent:

- Génial, grogna-t-il, exprimant très bien ce qu'il pensait de ce garnement.

Ce qu'il détestait jouer à la nounou de service pendant que les deux autres cons partaient s'amuser dans les quartiers de plaisirs. Et qu'est-ce qu'il détestait devoir toujours attendre Akari qui n'était jamais à l'heure.

oOo

- J'en ai maaaaaaaaaare!

Immobilisation. Plus un être n'ose respirer alors que la forme colérique s'avance au centre du jardin peuplé de petits êtres et plus précisément vers un particulièrement imposant. Cet dernier d'ailleurs soupire et pose à terre l'enfant qu'il tient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui? T'es particulièrement irrité.

Shinrei fit fuir le peu de garçonnets suffisamment téméraires et reconnus courageux pour être restés deux minutes en présence d'un Shinrei furax.

- Je ne suis pas irrité!

- Non, plutôt enragé.

Taihaku se ravisa et décida de ne pas provoquer un Shinrei suffisamment énervé comme ça.

Le chef des cinq planètes soupira une nouvelle fois imperceptiblement, sourit franchement et entraîna le jeune mibu à l'écart des jardins; ils marchèrent dans les ruelles froidement éclairées et peu peuplées.

En Silence, Taihaku laissait l'autre se calmer. Un bon moment s'écoula et ils arrivèrent près d'une fontaine de marbre au pied d'un grand escalier soutenant une imposante bâtisse grandiloquente.

Taihaku s'assit alors sur les premières marches et regarda son homologue de ses yeux clairvoyants. Il n'était pas là pour tirer les vers du nez de Shinrei, et n'était pas habité de curiosité enfantine (il avait passé l'âge). Il était tout simplement son supérieur, et son rôle se limitait à ce que les hommes sous ses ordres soient dans de bons états d'esprits pour bien faire le travail demandé. Car un suicide était bien une choses qu'il n'acceptait pas parmi ses connaissances… disons agréables (catégories dans laquelle Chinmei était tout de suite exclu).

Le maître des eaux s'approcha de la fontaine pleine d'une eau scintillante et abondante. Il y trempa la main, toujours parcourue de spasmes de colère. Il fit des poings et sous ses yeux, l'eau peu à peu baissa de niveau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de cette eau pure.

Shinrei qui fixait sa main avec dureté, releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux mi-clos de son supérieur qui ne dit rien. Shinrei soupira:

- C'est la mission, lâcha-t-il de nouveau énervé.

Taihaku ne fit aucun bruit, mais se rappela rapidement de quoi il s'agissait: Shinrei et Chinmei étaient partis surveiller quelques uns de leurs soldats partis saccager un village qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se montrer trop amical avec la famille du shogun. Le raid s'était fait de nuit pour donner une couche de mystère et d'horreur au massacre et éviter tout témoin.

Taihaku avait trouvé un peu excessif d'y envoyer ses deux meilleurs éléments ensemble en promenade, mais les ordres étaient venus directement du palais du Yin et du Yang.

Shinrei reprit:

- Les choses se déroulèrent très bien, et Chinmei et moi observions le déroulement des événements, et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, cet idiot de Chinmei a perdu patience: il s'est joint à la fête, trouvant ça un spectacle affligeant de "voir ainsi les gens souffrir si longuement", et il les a tous fait exploser, ou imploser, ou qu'est-ce que j'en sais!

- Comment?

- Oui, il a tué tout le monde! Mibus et autres!

Taihaku haussa les épaules. Bien sûr, la version officielle qu'il eut entre les mains avaient un tout autre registre, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vérité mettait Shinrei dans un tel était.

Le jeune exécutant, se sentant incompris, soupira d'irritation:

- Les hommes ne sont pas aussi crétins qu'on semble le croire ici haut! Ils se sont quand même bien rendus compte que ceci était l'œuvre d'un fêlé dégénéré surpuissant. Bravo pour le plan: faites en sorte que cela ait l'air d'un règlement de compte entre village. Tu parles d'un fiasco.

Taihaku laissa le mibu reprendre sa respiration et n'ajouta rien, réfléchissant. La prochaine fois il irait lui-même en mission avec Chinmei, puisqu'il semblait que Shinrei ne puisse le tenir.

- C'est tout? Demanda-t-il de sa voix stable et douce.

Shinrei cilla et continua de regarder la fontaine qu'il avait asséchée.

- C'est pas suffisent? Tu veux pas aussi qu'il massacre toute une région pour qu'on commence à se rendre compte que c'est une calamité incontrôlable!

- Calme-toi. Je te demandais ça seulement pour être au courant de toute l'affaire.

Le chef des cinq planètes rejoignit Shinrei. Pourquoi était-il si agressif pour une bête histoire comme celle-ci? Ils savaient tous que Chinmei, dans une certaine mesure, était une bombe à retardement, pas besoin d'être surpris ou de faire semblant. Pourtant, il devait y avoir autre chose pour que le comportement du maître des eaux reste compréhensible. Ce qui amenait à penser qu'il s'était passé autre chose que Shinrei ne voulait pas dire. Dans ces conditions Taihaku ne pouvait l'aider que partiellement.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa un moment et quand l'aîné des deux décida de se lever et partir sans bruit, Shinrei l'arrêta:

- Taihaku, j'aimerai partir d'ici, avoua-t-il avec une certaine tristesse.

Le grand blond soupira… tout comme ton frère, pensait-il. Mais tous deux savaient bien que c'était impossible.

Le soir arriva rapidement et le mibu cendré rentra dans ses quartiers, à l'écart de la populace.

Qu'avait-il aujourd'hui? Pourquoi était-il si… abattu.

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son caractère. Il soupira. Sortir ce soir? Oui? Non? Non; il se sentait trop lourd et fatigué pour jouer à l'arrogant disciple du chef des cinq sages.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. De brefs souvenirs refirent surfaces en éclaires. Pourquoi pensait-il donc à ça. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt tout oublier? S'il partait comme lui, comme Keikoku, comme Luciole… non! C'était impensable. D'ailleurs son frère n'était pas une référence. Pourtant…

Il se savait en situation contradictoire. Entre le mépris et ce sentiment mou et collant qu'il avait pour Keikoku. Mais le respect que portait Shinrei au Roi Rouge et aux mibus en général lui imposait de ne voir Keikoku que comme un paria doublé d'une erreur.

Luciole.

Il se sentit soudainement très seul. Et même s'ils n'avaient jamais été intimes, il se savait inconsciemment avoir toujours été épié, tous ses gestes jugés, toutes ses actions critiquées et rejetées. Mais tous ces regardes, jugements et paroles désagréables faisaient du blond son frère, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Shinrei déglutit et se mit sur le côté, yeux fermement clos, repoussant avec violence les assauts de souvenirs accompagnés de larmes. Un petit son sec et grave fut tout ce qui lui échappa.

Luciole…

Shinrei se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme s'il avait froid, mais les songes du passé l'assaillirent comme contrôlées d'une volonté indépendante à la sienne.

Un souvenir en particulier était des plus dur à supporter. C'était d'ailleurs le dernier qu'il avait du bâtard. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide champignon. Tout ça parce que comme un idiot, son imbécile de frère s'était véritablement empoissonné.

Un rire bref et amer fut étouffé dans les draps.

Il était revenu sur le lieu de leur dernier combat, avait fait demi-tour peu après être parti, laissant un Keikoku pour la première fois véritablement désemparé. Il était alors revenu… qu'importe pourquoi. Et il l'avait fait vomir, cet idiot, car à ses côtés se trouvait sa cueillette à l'allure des plus suspecte.

Il était comme ça Keikoku, un guerrier complètement obsédé par la victoire, dont l'obstination pouvait abattre des montagnes, mais il lui suffisait d'un seul moment d'étourderie qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il mangeait.

Il était comme ça Shinrei, si chevaleresque, tellement, qu'il se reprochait lui-même de l'être tant. C'était un trait de caractère qui ne se fondait pas complètement dans l'idéologie mibuienne.

Les mibus devaient être naturellement cruels pour mener à bien leur croisade. Keikoku était cruel, sans aucun doute, et bien qu'il ne soit qu'un bâtard, il semblait avoir plus hérité du caractère mibu que Shinrei. Qui donc était sa mère? Un mibu aussi? Un monstre de la forêt? Un Humain? Qui sait?

Il l'avait fait vomir, surtout grâce à lui qui, dans une panique efficace lui faisant largement ouvrir la bouche, doigts dedans, aplatissant la langue, lui obligeant d'incliner la tête.

Le blond s'était mollement débattu, sûrement ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qui se passait, mais l'essentiel, c'était qu'il aille mieux… qu'il le déteste encore plus, qu'est-ce que cela changeait?

Keikoku n'était plus du tout dans son assiette après son lavage d'estomac, mais connaissant sa capacité de récupération, Shinrei ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui. Il lui obligea tout de même d'avaler un contrepoison que Saisei lui avait donné.

La jeune infirmière, feu guerrière, pour exprimer sa gratitude à Shinrei qui était l'un des rares à reconnaître sa présence en tant que telle, lui avait offert tout ce que son art pouvait faire comme bien. Un simple contrepoison.

Une fois son frère hors de danger, Shinrei comptait le laisser se reposer seul. Keikoku n'était pas vraiment en état de parler ou marcher: les yeux ouverts dans le vides, mais la respiration, bien que faible, était régulière et suffisante.

L'aîné savait qu'à partir de là il s'en sortirait, et lui s'en irait.

Pourtant… il hésita.

Sur son lit, le maître des eaux mit ce souvenir en pause. Pourquoi avait-il hésité? C'était à cause de cette foutue hésitation qu'il en était là aujourd'hui, à se torturer l'esprit à savoir _pourquoi_. Suite à ce moment l'indécision l'avait pris, car ce fut là qu'il l'embrassa.

Le corps dans ses bras était comme une poupée et il avait gentiment posé ses lèvres sur les siennes sans aucune arrière pensée. Juste sentir son corps contre le sien, sa bouche contre la sienne.

Un peu tremblant il déposa le corps du blond par terre, dans un nid d'herbes vert passé un peu rugueux.

Shinrei prit son temps pour bien le regarder, lui dégagea son front mais n'osa pas lui enlever son bandeau.

La mâchoire serrée, le cœur battant, penché par-dessus son visage. Il avait conscience sous sa peau qu'il brûlait, dû à la situation peu aisée, mais il était comme hypnotisé. Pas par son frère ou sa beauté violente, mais c'était comme si aujourd'hui, il voyait ce jeune homme en tant que tel, avec qui il partageait plus qu'un lien de sang.

Sa main se posa sur son épaule et se promena vers son torse légèrement.

Le désirait-il? Un feu ardent lui criait de faire de ce corps le sien et une envie de le faire crier de plaisir et non plus de souffrance se faisait de plus en plus physique.

Il lui embrassa le visage de baisers maladroits.

- Shi… Shinrei…!

Keikoku s'interrompit; ses yeux naturellement cruels s'agrandirent, le fixant. Il tenta de se relever, ayant presque peur, mais les fortes mains le maintinrent sous Shinrei qui l'embrassait maintenant franchement, soumettant jusqu'à la langue de Keikoku, tout en se préparant d'être repoussé, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Le blond tourna la tête, mettant un terme à l'échange, et tenta de repousser son frère, mais il était cloué au sol, et il se sentait comme vidé de toute ses forces.

Il agit exactement comme une fille, pensait l'aîné qui se disait inconsciemment qu'il serait peut-être plus facile d'aller jusqu'au bout sans trop de mal. Il contempla la nuque dénudée.

- Shinrei, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Laisse-m…

- Shhh, laisse-moi faire, l'interrompit-il, ramenant ses mains à son visage avec lesquelles il l'encercla, le caressa.

Keikoku, relâché, n'eut pas trop de mal à s'assoire. Il tourna dos à son demi-frère.

Shinrei déglutit et détourna à son tour le regard vers un point non précis de la forêt les entourant.

- Je suis désolé, lui sortit-il pour la seule fois de sa vie.

Désolé d'être ainsi un pion si subjugué par le Roi Rouge qu'il en détestait son frère pour l'avoir défié. Désolé de le soumettre à son tour à un désir qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenait.

- De quoi tu parles? Fit la voix un peu plus remplie d'émotion qu'à son habitude feignant l'incompréhension. Je comprends… Tu ne demandes qu'un due. Parce que tu m'as… contre le champignon…

Parce qu'il l'avait sauvé de l'empoisonnement? C'était la seule excuse bidon qu'il avait pu leur trouver? Shinrei secoua la tête incrédule. Pourquoi Luciole se voilait-il volontairement la face? Faire passer ça pour un acte logique et contrôlé, et non pour ce qu'il était vraiment? Lui sauver la face?

- C'est faux! Fronça Shinrei les sourcils, têtu.

Mais aujourd'hui il se demandait ce qu'il en était. Lui aussi finalement avait trouvé plus facile d'adhérer à cette situation d'échange équivalant. Pourtant à l'époque, il n'avait rien prémédité, n'est-ce pas?

Ils s'étaient séparés, l'un partit sur son chemin, l'autre resta là où il était, et où il serait toujours tenu. C'était comme si Keikoku avait fui le combat où ils auraient tous les deux perdus. Une relation incestueuse pour le blond (car personne n'était au courant que Shinrei connaissait la vérité), et la honte pour Shinrei d'avoir cédé à un bâtard détesté.

Mais bien qu'il fût soulagé de ne pas avoir violé son frère, une obscure facette de lui avait quand même des regrets à ne pas l'avoir fait.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

Il se leva de son lit avec agacement et agitation, mais il fut pris de vertige et se rattrapa contre le mur. Il sentait un vide se creuser à travers son buste, ou alors c'était un sentiment d'oppression; il avait du mal à respirer.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait faire cette nuit. Pas dormir, pas sortir… que reste-t-il?

_(à suivre…)_

ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite?

reviewez svp.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le deuxième volet!

Avertissement: attitude très entreprenante de _quelqu'un_ sur… ben, _quelqu'un_ – juste pour vous prévenir. (pour ceux qui lisent pas entre les lignes: viol).

Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait évidemment très plaisir; lâcher vos comm!

COMME UN RÊVE

Bontenmaru marchait, un peu hagardement le long d'une rue sordidement éclairée. Il ria tout bas: il avait l'habitude, dans un passé très, très lointain, de se donner des paris stupides avec son frère, comme celui où Daté Musamuné devait prouver qu'il était un homme et ainsi pouvoir partir à la guerre avec lui. Il avait tout naturellement été allé chercher une prostituée dans une rue semblable à celle-ci.

La famille n'eut pas trop pris goût à cette plaisanterie, mais son frère lui avait fait un clin d'œil, trouvant la jeune fille pas trop mal en fin de compte.

Un sourire en cœur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il en avait pleins, des anecdotes du même genre; cela le faisait toujours rire.

Enfin, aujourd'hui les circonstances n'étaient pas trop différente: après avoir été mis dehors de la taverne, il cherchait un endroit plus piquant.

Son œil gauche balaya le trottoir à l'affût d'une jolie créature prête à se soumettre à ses désirs… particuliers.

- Oh, là, mon grand, fut-il accosté sans plus de cérémonie, où cours-tu comme ça?

Tiens, il n'avait pas du la remarquer celle-là… un homme?

Bontenmaru déglutit, un peu pris au dépourvu alors que le jeune homme aux multiples piercings et à l'air cadavérique dans cette lumière se présenta devant lui.

S'il était beau ou pas, il ne put en juger.

- Heu, peut-être vous trompez-vous de clientèle, non? Ria jaune le colosse, faisant un pas en arrière, espérant que personne le connaissant ne le verrai dans une si délicate position.

L'autre s'approcha, souriant, se voulant attractif; le sacré du ciel crut ne pas voir quelques dents.

Quelle sangsue! Quel sparadrap!

- Ecoute mon brave, tu vois ce jeune garçon là-bas, bon, peut-être c'est plus… Akira?

Le jeune garçon en question, petit, taille flexible, pas léger, yeux alertes, tendu… oui, là-bas c'était bien lui, avec une magnifique paire de sein lui faisant du grain.

Pas juste! Pourquoi il se récoltait un travelo à la colle forte pendant que ce gamin à peine sevré lui piquait toutes ses proies!

Il planta son peu probable "coup" sur le trottoir et s'approcha de sa connaissance. Quelle poisse! Où était la nounou Luciole quand on avait besoin d'elle?

- Hé ho, mon petit, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à une telle heure, lui demanda-t-il, scrutant la femme avec Akira.

Ledit petit lança un mauvais regard, semblant pas content de voir le rebelle. Il ne répondit rien un moment, puis dit, agacé:

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais je crois que cela ne sera pas pour ce soir, expliqua-t-il poliment.

- Ni jamais, en fait, corrigea le borgne, mais par contre, moi je n'ai pas de problème…

Un peu déçue, et beaucoup dégoûtée, la prostituée s'éloigna, faisant un dernier clin d'œil de charme au jeunot.

Akira se retourna vers son aîné:

- C'est QUOI ton problème! T'es obligé de faire fuir tous mes fans parce que les seuls que tu accroches ce sont de pauvres types édentés? Et je t'interdis de m'appeler "petit" en public!

- Akira, Akira, fit Bontenmaru, faussement paternaliste… ça veut dire que tu préfères que je t'appelle microbe dans l'intimité?

Akira dans son fort intérieur: JE VAIS LE TUER, LE GELER EN PETITS APERI-CUBES JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ETERNITE, LE DAMNANT DE TOUS LES MAUX DE LA TEEEEEEEERRE!

Résultat, le bouffon ne se reçut qu'un coup de massue de trois cent tonnes… ce qui avait déjà prouvé son inefficacité.

- Allons Akira, calme-toi, rigola Bontenmaru (pansement sur la tête) qui tenait avec sa main un Akira déchainé, hurlant des choses inintelligibles, mais sûrement pas très flatteuses. Pff, allez, je te ramène au camp et chaufferai les oreilles de Luciole pour qu'il garde un œil sur toi… Vraiment, je dois tout faire tout seul. Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gosses quand on y regarde de plus près.

Akira grimaça, mais ne voulait pas commencer une émeute: Kyo ne serait pas content qu'on le dérange pendant ses moments de relaxation.

Les deux regrimpèrent la petite pente et arrivèrent à un feu congelé.

- Ok, il est où Luciole maintenant? Grogna Bontenmaru regardant dans les arbres, connaissant les penchants du mibu, qui préférait les hauteurs isolées aux bas quartiers où les plaisirs sensibles étaient flattés jusqu'à leurs limites.

Mais Luciole, noooooooon, il dira toujours le contraire, et têtu comme il est, jamais il ne se laisserait entraîner dans une maison aux doux parfums de femmes, défendant sa solitude avec l'acharnement qu'ont les bagnards en quête de liberté. Le sacré du ciel en arrivait même à se demander s'il était réellement aussi peu sensé qu'Akira le faisait entendre. Avait-il réellement des sentiments autres que la jouissance que lui procuraient la fonte des os de ses ennemis ou d'entendre leur sang bouillir, et leur peau cramer par ses flammes de Lucifer?

- Hou hou, Bonten, essayait Akira de ramener son aîné à la réalité. On fait quoi maintenant?

- Heu? Hein? Comment?

- A quoi tu pensais encore? Fronça Akira les sourcils, sérieux et surpris de voir le grand blond si pensif.

- Je me demandais juste si Luciole était encore vierge, c'est tout.

Le jeune orphelin eut une grimace de dégoût:

- Ewww… pourquoi? Tu veux…?

Malheureusement aucun des deux ne purent approfondir la question que l'herbe à leurs pieds prirent feu et leur léchèrent les orteils.

- Vous pourrez faire moins de bruits? Ou au moins parler de choses plus importantes! Vint une voix froide et renfrognée de quelque part dans la forêt.

Le Borgne sautilla sur place essayant vainement d'éteindre les flammes:

- Ca brûûûûle! Akiraaaaaaaa!

L'intéressé regarda avec satisfaction ce gros nul de Bontenmaru se faire martyriser par quelques petites flammèches alors que lui les avait déjà congelées sans problème.

oOo

Le lendemain, après une nuit productive ni en amusement ni en sommeil, Shinrei sortit de bonheur de chez lui. Il n'y avait ni mission ni regroupement en perspective. Et il sentait que la journée allait devenir aussi intéressante que la nuit.

Il décida de s'éloigner un peu du village et de rester au calme, peut-être se permettrait-il une petite baignade si le temps était favorable.

C'est sur un des chemins forestiers alors que le village était assez loin derrière, qu'il croisa la personne qu'il aurait bien voulu ne plus jamais voir de sa vie.

- Bonjour Shinrei, tu es bien matinal.

Il ne répondit pas, ne le regardant même pas, pratiquant la technique de l'autruche.

Chinmei lui attrapa son bras et sourit allégrement:

- Allons, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu n'es pas content de me voir?

- Lâche-moi, je n'ai rien à dire à un mibu tuant des mibus, déclara-t-il froidement, dégageant son bras.

- Tu te moques de moi, répondit la voix à travers un sourire figé, tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

Shinrei retroussa les lèvres et grimaça sans rien dire, pas tu tout impressionné.

- Oh lala, rigola Chinmei, soit cool, je suis pour la paix, moi. Et si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème, continua-t-il dangereusement laissant entre apercevoir ses étroits yeux mauvais pardessus ses petites lunettes de soleil, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Shinrei se sentait de plus en plus agressé et sortit ses armes, le défiant du regard.

- Oh! S'amusa la Terre avec insouciance, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, tu sais bien que j'suis pour l'amour, pas la guerre.

- Alors fiche-moi la paix!

Chinmei gloussa seulement.Le valeureux mibu des Eaux, vexé dans son orgueil fonça, aveuglé, sur le brun.

Chinmei ne se départit pas de son sourire, attendit de pied ferme son assaillant puis au dernier moment sortit de sa trajectoire, tout en attrapant le bras de Shinrei. Il se retrouva derrière lui, tenant fermement les poignets du cendré.

Shinrei ne put plus bouger se sentant comme aspiré dans le sol, comme un arbre enfonçant ses racines jusqu'au centre du monde, prisonnier.

- Qu'est-ce… que, émit-il en haletant, des gouttes de sueurs apparaissant.

- Tu n'aimes pas mon amicale pesanteur, Shinrei? C'est fait pour les mauvais garçons qui ont des secrets, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il desserra ses mains, sachant que Shinrei ne pouvait plus bouger de toute façon.

- T'es… malade, pourquoi… tu… relâche-moi!

- Que je te relâche? J'aime bien que les choses se passent en douceur, et j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne vas pas te laisser faire, dit-il, passant une main à l'intérieur de son kimono.

Passant sa main froide sur sa peau.

Shinrei agrandit les yeux en sentant son oreille se faire mordiller. Il se maudit de ne pouvoir faire un geste, même respirer devenait difficile surtout quand la paire de mains squelettique lui caressaient son torse puis descendaient à ses hanches. Elles le déshabillèrent rapidement, et le cauchemar de Shinrei débuta véritablement…

Brutalement jeté à terre sur le dos, il vit à contre jour son homologue sourire, fines dents de requins dévoilées. Il se dévêtit à son tour, tout en gardant la pesanteur sur les épaules du maître des Eaux. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés:

- Si tu ne veux pas souffrir, ne résiste pas, et j'enlève le poids de tes frêles épaules.

- Va te faire… foutre, grinça Shinrei dans un souffle tout en essayant de se relever, tant bien que mal sur les coudes.

En réponse, une des épaules en question eut un craquement suspect, il s'affala, douleur indicible, la pression l'ayant fait craquée.

- Ahhhh!

Chinmei s'allongea à ses côtés, dominant la figure pâlissante.

- Tu n'es pas très gentil, alors que tu n'es pas en position de force, mon beau Shinrei, caressa-t-il sa joue du doigt le visage haineux.

Chinmei embrassa le pantin qui tentait vainement de se débattre.

L'esprit hurlait le rejet pendant que le corps était parti à la recherche d'un plaisir contrefait crée par des allégresses inexistantes.

Rejetant la tête en arrière quand la main vicieuse passa à l'arrière se pressant sur son anus palpitant au léger contacte; la bouche du brun lécha son cou, puis ses tétons, puis descendit rapidement à son sexe. Shinrei ne fit plus de manière, laissant Chinmei lui faire oublier sa vie morne et sans intérêt dans ce paradis artificiel.

oOo

Akira pleurait. Pas visiblement, mais la douleur, elle, se peignait visiblement sur ses traits dont les yeux ressemblaient à du verre éclaté aux reflets lunaires.

Personnifiant le spleen, telle une statue de marbre désespérée, Daté Musamuné eut peur un moment que leur jeune compagnon se soit vidé de toute sa vitalité tant la pâleur le faisait ressembler à un vampire.

Très beau, dans un sens morbide et innocent. Une douleur palpable nourrie de trahison et de défaite.

Avait-il ressemblé à cela? Se demandait Bontenmaru. A cette nacre polie par la tristesse quand il eut tiré sur son père. Quand il fut responsable de la mort de son frère? Avait-il même été capable de ressentir les sentiments aussi purs que ceux d'Akira à ce moment précis?

- Allons Akira, rompit-il le silence – sa voix résonna, faisant frémir le jeune garçon – tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

Pas de réponse; un vent entra dans la grande bâtisse en ruine, leur donnant la chaire de poule. Akira détourna la tête et eut un tremblement.

- Pff, tu vas chialer encore longtemps, toutou? Grinça sarcastiquement Luciole, débout contre une colonne, tapi dans l'ombre.

Bontenmaru lui lança un sale regard avant de s'avancer vers Akira.

- Ecoute, tu ne peux pas rester tout seul ici. Akari est déjà parti(e), expliqua-t-il en tant qu'argument.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de raison vivre?... Il était pourtant si jeune.

- Laissez-moi! Cria-t-il en entendant ses pas lourds. Je veux mourir! Je ne veux plus vous voir!

Il se laissa aller de tout son long sur la marche froide en marbre, filets de glace fondus le long de ses joues maintenant grises, n'étant plus en contacte avec la lune blafard.

Le colosse ne sut quoi dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Demanda froidement ce démon de Luciole, comme lisant dans ses pensées, yeux brillant dans l'ombre. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

L'aîné des trois se surprit de surprendre plus d'incompréhension, de perplexité que de sarcasme mauvais dans les question du blond.

Il y eut un silence rempli des hoquets de l'enfant.

Luciole soupira d'agacement, claqua des mains et suivit les chemins de Kyo et d'Akari sans un bruit ni regard comme dernier adieu.

Les pas l'éloignèrent. Akira semblait redoubler alors de sanglots et eut les oreilles qui bourdonnèrent.

D'ailleurs il n'entendit pas Bontenmaru se rapprocher. Bontenmaru qui lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête. Au fond, Akira était soulagé qu'au moins lui, il ne l'ait pas abandonné, pour le moment. Il fixa son visage grossier et borgne. Sa pupille gauche semblait emplie d'une bienveillance et tendresse infinie. Une facette qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Intérieurement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été le seul à lui prodiguer un semblant d'intérêt, le genre d'intérêt qu'on prodiguait à un être humain.

Il était comme un grand frère.

Pour la dernière fois de sa vie, il se jeta dans les bras de son aîné, hurlant de désespoir.

Surpris d'une telle démonstration, Bontenmaru le garda entre ses bras puissants, ne disant rien, se contentant à peine de le bercer doucement, car lui aussi, au fond de son corps, il était aussi triste et désemparé par le soudain départ de leur chef.

Akira l'agrippait avec toutes ses forces restantes… C'était donc ça, le premier chagrin d'amour…

oOo

(J'avais voulu arrêté le chapitre ici, mais je pense qu'ainsi, c'est plus intéressant. Une sorte de bonus ;) )

De retour chez lui, quels seront les bons points? Pensait Luciole avec sarcasme…

Voir Shinrei… et le tuer.

Il sourit. Cela sera le début de sa longue ascension vers l'omnipotence. Kyo avait accepté de lui accorder un duel d'ici quelques années, et Luciole n'était pas aussi fou que ça, il s'entraînerait – seul – pour être sûr de sa victoire.

Après quelques cadavres laissés derrière lui, le mibu eut en face de lui le village qui était dominé, au fond, par le grand palais splendide de leur souverain.

Il fit des poings en pensant à cela.

Lui aussi devra périr de sa main pour qu'il puisse accéder au titre du "plus fort"… Le Roi Rouge.

Il se présenta de mauvaise humeur aux autorités concernées pour annoncer son retour et faire un bref compte rendu de pacotilles sur ces quatre dernières années.

En échange, il fut transféré parmi les cinq planètes, et son frère l'accueillit gentiment avec un coup de poing:

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu rentres de ta mission?

Luciole se frotta la mâchoire et regarda le "grisounné" de biais, se demandant s'il ne devait pas repartir pour quatre ans de plus…

- T'veux t'battre? Grimaça Luciole, toujours aussi prompte à la bagarre.

Ils déployèrent leurs auras, tendus.

- Allons, allons les enfants, sourit Chinmei de derrière ses lunettes noires, essayons de vivre dans l'amour et la paix.

- T'veux qu'j'm'occupe de toi aussi? Menaça Luciole les yeux virant à l'écarlate.

Taihaku intervint alors. Il sut dès le début que la rencontre entre eux quatre et Keikoku n'allaient pas être des plus réjouissantes. De ce qu'il savait du blond, il avait toujours été d'humeur agressive, mais là, il était tout simplement malheureux et il semblait être le seul à s'en rendre compte ou à s'en étonner. Il étai vrai qu'ils avaient une part de responsabilité dans cette tragédie, mais ce n'était pas eux qui tirait les ficelles de la vie des gens.

- Suffit vous tous. Shinrei, calme-toi.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un irresponsable de son genre nous à rejoint. Et pourquoi sommes-nous là d'abord? Pour fêter le retour tant attendu de la nouvelle planète de Feu? Demanda Shinrei des explications d'une voix méprisante.

Il rangea ses armes et s'éloigna de son bâtard de frère.

- Ohhh, souffla Seichi à Seisei dans un ton de confidence, je ne crois pas que la tension de Keikoku se soit améliorée avec le temps.

- Non, au contraire, elle m'a l'air d'avoir accédé à un seuil encore jamais atteint, répondit son amie.

Chinmei eut un petit ricanement silencieux et détailla avec soin leur nouveau camarade. Il ne fit aucun commentaire de plus et attendit que Taihaku se racle la gorge et dise ce qu'il avait à dire:

- Il m'a été demandé des émissaire pour une mission de reconnaissance. Un duo. Le shogun attend une cargaison importante d'armes et de poudre. L'objectif: elle ne doit jamais arriver à destination.

- Mais pourquoi on n'envoie pas de simples gardes? En quoi sommes-nous concernés? Demanda Shinrei.

- Tu écoutes quand je parle? J'ai dit une _importante_ livraison. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait beaucoup de résistance. Je ne m'inquiète pas du fait que les gardes réussiront, mais il faut faire ça avec le plus de discrétion possible. Il y en a certains dans nos troupes qui ne sont pas vraiment fait pour ça, je veux que vous les teniez. Aussi, je ne pourrais pas faire parti de cette expédition à causes d'obligations de la plus haute importance concernant une invasion directe des mibus qui m'obligent de rester ici.

- Nous ne pouvons pas y aller non plus, répondirent les deux infirmières: notre temps est énormément prit par la ressuscitation de ce cher Oda. En plus, le pourcentage de trouver de beaux mecs en mission frise les moins trois pourcents.

On tourna son attention sur Luciole qui était déjà en train de tomber en somnolence. Après s'être réveillé et être mis au courant sous le regard exaspéré de son frère aîné, le blond secoua la tête.

- Et pourquoi pas? Questionna Taihaku.

- Parce qu'il faut que je m'entraîne pour devenir le plus fort. Et j'aime pas travailler à deux surtout pour surveiller un raid débile.

La planète de l'Or hésita et regarda Shinrei avec insistance. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, mécontent. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Cela serait lui et Chinmei. Son putain esprit de sacrifice…

Chinmei sourit; tout s'était très bien arrangé sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Ça, c'était la vraie paix.

oOo

Shinrei était parti le matin. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur réunion la veille.

Luciole s'entraînait dans une arène surplombant les maisons du village; au fond, la forêt peuplée de créatures ratées, la honte cachée.

Lui aussi était comme ces créatures: indésirables. Mais il obligerait tous les mibus de le regarder en levant leurs pitoyables têtes. Il verrait alors dans les yeux de Shinrei autre chose. Il deviendrait plus fort, plus fort que Shinrei, tout en restant seul. Si Shinrei pouvait se vanter de ne pas être une mauviette tout en étant entouré de ses camarades, alors lui prouverait sa valeur à l'écart, sans avoir besoin de personne pour l'aider, comme Kyo.

Et après, il n'avait plus qu'un seul but: les exterminer. Et il était entré dans la bergerie.

Plein de transpiration, les yeux piqués par la sueur tombant de son front, il s'immobilisa. Un vent arriva à lui, souffla ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Il baissa la tête, frissonnant en sentant son dos froid et mouillé ainsi que ses manches lui coller aux bras.

Il avait mal à la poitrine. Il rejeta alors la tête en arrière, espérant pouvoir inspirer un peu d'air moins oppressant, mais c'était inutile. L'air même ici était vicié par ces comploteurs et manipulateurs. Mais lui, il leur montrerait, rien ne pourra l'arrêter d'accomplir sa vengeance. C'était à cause d'eux qu'il était ainsi, à cause d'eux qu'il était vivant.

_Luciole_

C'était comme si quelqu'un l'appelait. Un son proche qui palpitait jusqu'aux tréfonds de cette douleur sourde.

Un doute le fit fléchir légèrement.

Pourquoi était-il revenu ici? Il n'aurait jamais dû remettre les pieds dans ce lieu maudit. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de cet endroit?

oOo

- Ah lala, cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé, sourit Chinmei, de cet éternel sourire qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir s'il n'était pas scotché sur sa face où s'il était véritablement bienheureux.

- Si t'es si content, pourquoi tu soupires comme ça? Remarqua avec irritation son homologue, qui pourtant avait juré de ne pas lui adresser la parole.

Shinrei était assis sur un cousin d'herbe, l'air sombre.

Demain, ils rentraient, la mission maintenant accomplie.

- Alors? Demanda Chinmei en se détournant du paysage qu'il contemplait faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Il tourna autour de Shinrei comme un fauve et se retrouva juste derrière lui. Shinrei était toujours aussi immobile et ne dit rien. La planète de la Terre s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et souffla à son oreille:

- Alors? Tu n'es pas content maintenant que ton cher frère est de retour?

Un frisson parcouru le mibu cendré, regardant le bras qui lui enserra la taille et don la main remonta sur son buste, à travers ses vêtements. Il fut poussé en arrière et alla contre Chinmei qui continua à susurrer:

- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire?

Shinrei maudit Keikoku de l'avoir mit dans une telle situation.

- Prends pas cet air-là, mon cher, commença le brun à embrasser la nuque et à le déshabiller. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Maudit ton frère, c'est bien à cause de lui que tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi.

Il le retourna, le poussa contre le sol assez brutalement et l'embrassa avec force bien qu'il n'y eut aucune résistance de la part de Shinrei.

- Tu dis jamais rien, avait une fois remarqué Chinmei à son amant qui gardait le regard vague. J'aurais jamais pu trouver mieux. Ça c'est la paix.

Où était-il en fait? Se demandait l'abuseur. Bien sûr, il donnait du plaisir au noble mibu, mais à qui ou à quoi pensait-il lors de ces moments?

Chinmei aurait donné beaucoup pour comprendre les tréfonds de l'âme du maître des Eaux.

_(à suivre…)_

ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite?

reviewez svp.

(trailer du prochain chapitre: il y aura du: LucioleLucioleLucioleLucioleLuciole O.o eh oui, et un peu de Shinrei aussi ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Tadaaa!! Et me revoilà pour l'AVANT-DERNIER chapitre!!

Merci aux revieweuses.

Comme promis, que du Luciole! Et pour faire plaisir à Fan-de-Luciole (qui ne le serait pas??) et tous ceux qui pensent comme elle: un chti-pseudo-lemon. Sûrement mon premier, alors soyez indulgents.

Quoi qu'il en soit : vous êtes prévenus.

Bonne lecture, et lâchez vos comms!

Comme un rêve

Les rues étaient vides. Le soleil était plombant. Les maisons sans vie ni eau. Puis à un tournant une ombre qui bouge, qui se rapproche. Ombre grande, imposante et silencieuse; lente, comme glissant sur le pavé sans s'en apercevoir.

De temps en temps, le vent apportait des bruits ou des chants monotones et doux.

C'était le jour du sacrifice. Sacrifice à l'Ex Roi Rouge. Sacrifice de jeunes femmes stériles.

Taihaku se demandait si, à une autre époque, une très lointaine époque, si loin que peut-être elle n'avait jamais existée, les mibus offraient des jeunes femmes stériles, ou simplement des jeunes femmes à leur maître.

En tout cas, outre son rôle spirituel, le sacrifice avait aussi son rôle social. Une façon de donner un peu de divertissement au peuple peut-être pas si heureux que ça, ainsi que de se débarrasser de gens qui ne servaient à rien, car, quoi de plus salutaire pour une femme que de donner vie à de beaux et fiers guerriers?

Peut-être était-il mieux de servir le village en tant que sacrifié que de cobaye dans les laboratoires souterrains pour ensuite devoir élire domicile dans la forêt, et là-bas servir aux monstres en tant que sacrifié… pour le l'Ex Roi Rouge bien entendu. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Au tournant, l'ombre d'un arbre, pas très gros. Au pied, une autre ombre collée: celle de Keikoku.

- Alors, Keikoku, appela la planète d'Or.

Ce dernier ouvrit laconiquement des yeux et vit une paire de forts pieds chaussés de sandales. Les reconnaissant, il ferma les yeux avec un grognement:

- Laisse-moi, vint la voix au timbre sourd.

Taihaku s'assit à ses côtés:

- Tu t'habitues? – une rire amer secoua le corps à côté de lui – La fête ne t'intéresse pas?

- Non. Vous ne m'intéressez pas.

Le chef des cinq planètes réprima un sourire. Ne l'intéressaient-ils pas? Ou c'étaient eux qui ne s'intéressaient pas à lui?

- Ben, au lieu de rester tout seul, Shinrei va bientôt se faire relayer de son tour de garde, fit sa voix pleine de sous-entendus. Il doit être chez lui maintenant.

Luciole releva la tête et dévisagea son supérieur hiérarchique avec une certaine surprise, mais garda les yeux étroits et méfiants.

L'aîné sourit, de ce sourire un peu emprunt d'hypocrisie naturelle, comme sachant toutes les pensées de ses interlocuteurs.

L'autre devint perplexe: de quoi parlait le vieux gâteux? Devait-il penser.

Taihaku se releva alors, fit une tape dans le dos du bâtard et déclara plus jovialement:

- Allez Luciole, au lieu de te tourner les pouces, va voir Shinrei et raconte-lui des histoires du monde extérieur. Ca fera passer le temps.

Et il disparut.

Voir Shinrei? Pendant qu'il n'y avait personne? Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Il pourra lui faire part de l'opinion qu'il avait de lui.

Il se leva, fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta – comme frapper – se gratta la tête: comment le gros lard connaissait-il son surnom, son nom de sacré du ciel?

Mais trouvant trop fatiguant d'aller courir après le grand blond, il pensait qu'aller voir son idiot de frère était une perspective plus distrayante.

Inconsciemment, il se mit à courir.

Il se présenta devant une porte à l'intérieur du palais du Yin et du Yang. Shinrei avait élu domicile dans une des petites annexes du temple, dans une sorte de coure intérieure, le logement en son milieu. Pour y accéder, il dût traverser les couloires vides, tous étant partis voir le sang se faire verser.

Il hésita. C'était rare qu'il hésite. Normalement il faisait toujours ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, et il se faisait tellement prendre par sa pensée du moment qu'il en oubliait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi juste à l'instant, ayant déjà oublié la pensée qui l'avait poussée, cédant la place à une nouvelle.

Mais là, aucune pensée. Toquer et Rentrer? Faire demi-tour? Une terreur sourde l'empêcha de faire un choix. Renter? Demi-tour? Que faire?

Demi-tour? Oui.

Il s'éloigna, sentant peu à peu son cœur se calmer, sa tête arrêter de tambouriner.

Il parlerait à son frère plus tard, lui dirait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu alors qu'il était passé…

Il déglutit, furieux. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de se trouver des excuses? Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête d'habitude, mais là…

- Luciole? Enfin, Keikoku? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Luciole sursauta. Devant lui Shinrei. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il était à cinq mètres de lui. Ils se regardèrent avec une certaine surprise.

- Ri-rien – regard de Shinrei intense, Luciole baissa les yeux comme pris en faute – en fait, je pensais que t-tu étais déjà rentré de ton servi-vice et que… zut, et l-laisse tomber.

Le blond se promit de longues souffrances pour sortir de telles inepties. Jamais il ne disait des choses pareilles. En face de Shinrei en plus! Comment pouvait-il le prendre au sérieux? Depuis quand se laissait-il aller au bégayement de son enfance qu'il avait enfin réussi à réprimer après de longue années de travail? Mais le plus gênant, c'était comment Shinrei allait bien se moquer de lui, lui faire une de ses remarques acerbes.

Pourtant non. Shinrei, sans se départir de son regard presque étincelant, l'invita gentiment à rentrer dans ses quartiers. Le blond s'y retrouva sans savoir pourquoi ni comment.

Le porte fermée, le cendré lui proposa quelque chose à boire.

- Je prends du thé glacé, t'en veux? Proposa Shinrei en voyant son frère si indécis – cela le faisait intérieurement sourire, mais le rendait aussi interrogatif.

- Non, un thé vert. Bien chaud.

Shinrei étira brièvement ses lèvres et après qu'il se soit installé, l'aîné le fixa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le cadet, un brin agacé d'être regardé si vulgairement, il avait été habitué à être perçu comme un démon sur les champs de batailles, qui au final étaient les seuls événements à remplir sa vie, mais pas comme une espèce de clown.

- Ben, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu veux parler de quelque chose de précis, où t'es juste là parce qu'il n'y a plus de thé chez toi?

Ses yeux brûlèrent alors que ceux de Shinrei se voilèrent d'une mousse épaisse.

- Sinon, reprit le mibu loyal, feignant de ne rien remarquer, tu n'es pas allé à la fête?

- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, répéta Luciole, plus intéressé à regarder autour de lui.

La lumière rentrait allégrement dans la pièce. Les meubles en bois étaient chauds et doux. Aux murs, rien. C'était pratique et sobre, clair et précis, strict et sans zones d'ombres.

- T'as raison, y'avait rien de bien extraordinaire, mais avec ton goût du sang si prononcé, cela t'aurait peut-être inspiré, supposa Shinrei, faisant visiblement des efforts pour parler, et ne pas céder aux instincts qui lui criaient de commencer un nouveau combat; mais bon, Shinrei tenait à son mobilier quand même.

- J'ai pas besoin des petits mibus pour m'apprendre à faire mon travail, répliqua âcrement le blond, susceptible.

- Allons, allons, je suis sûr que t'es au point, sourit Shinrei, d'un de ses sourire forcé, jetant de fréquents regards à la théière sur le feu.

- Ben, alors pourquoi tu m'en parles si tu dis que j'suis au point? Discuta Luciole, sourcils froncés.

Shinrei fut pris légèrement au dépourvu et dit avec lenteur:

- Heu, parce que, si j'ai bonne mémoire… il y a quelques années, j'avais l'habitude de te voir au premier rang pour pouvoir assister aux sacrifices…

Luciole lui jeta un drôle de regard, entre ahurissement et gêne; puis reprit son air interrogateur:

- De quoi tu parles? Les sacrifices, ça sert à rien.

L'aîné étrécit les yeux, sentant l'irritation habituelle le gagner:

- Ben, c'est toi qui me questionnes, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- Comment?... il y a eu un sacrifice tout à l'heure? Sortit avec un étonnement non feint Luciole après un silence.

- Luciole, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir, déclara Shinrei, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Et le thé?

- Quoi le thé?

- Tu l'as oublié? Attention Shinrei, Alzheimer te guette.

Shinrei voulut mettre un terme à cette conversation dénudée de sens commun. Il se leva et alla préparer le thé de son frère, puis se servit le sien.

Pendant un moment on entendit que les bruits de préparation; le blond ne bougeait pas, regardant avec un intérêt particulier une mouche se trimballer de la table basse à son genou, au plafond, puis quelques fois de nouveau sur son genou.

- Dis, Keikoku, demanda l'autre, le dos tourné, les mains occupées, tu sais, ce qui s'est passé, la veille de ton départ – pas de réponse – je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment, même que des fois je me dis que c'était complètement surréaliste – il eut un rire bref et ajouta avec un certain humour pas très drôle – mais bon, cela me donne aussi envie de m'arracher les cheveux. En fait…

Il se retourna, les deux boissons aux mains; une rougeur de colère le couvrit soudain; il s'immobilisa.

Un ange passa… et un deuxième. Le petit Luciole était affaissé, en train de piquer un somme, ronflant que très légèrement.

- BORDEEEEEEEEEEELE!!! – Sursaut de Luciole qui regarda son frère furax sans comprendre pourquoi ses tympans méritaient un tel châtiment – pour une fois qu'on parle d'un sujet sérieux et important, toi, toi tu dors, tu DORS! Punaise, j'y crois pas…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais le blondinet se retrouva tout mouillé et fumant, son thé vert giclé à la figure…

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh!! C'est brûlant!!!!! – Il se mit à courir en cercle autour de Shinrei – une servièèèèèèèèèèèèèèètte!!!

- C'est pas vrai, se mit Shinrei la tête entre les mains, c'est un maître des flammes et il ne peut même pas supporter un peu d'eau chaude.

Le cendré releva la tête, se concentra et Luciole passa à la douche froide. Effet immédiat: la victime fut comme paralysé sur place.

- Tu veux que j'attrape la crève! Cria le blond, une flaque d'eau à ses pieds, je déteste l'eau!!

Il sentit quelque chose de doux se poser sur sa tête qui le fit taire abruptement. Shinrei, derrière son frère lui frotta la tête vigoureusement avec la serviette réclamée.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, ça va pas d'écorcher mes oreilles? Se plaignit de nouveau le maître du Feu.

- Les oreilles? S'étonna un instant l'autre.

En effet, des fils de tissu s'étaient enroulés autour du clou de la lobe droit de l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horreurs! S'écria Shinrei en voyant pour la première fois d'aussi près les divers anneaux qui ornaient la colonne cartilagineuse de l'oreille.

- Comment ça, "horreurs"? Glapit presque le blond de dessous la serviette.

Avec précision, l'aîné déroula les fils jusqu'à ce qu'il butte sur un nœud. On lui dit de l'arracher.

Luciole sentit, une fois le nœud cassé, les froides mains de Shinrei triturer son oreille, et commencer à toucher le métal qui l'agrémentait, essayant de passer les doigts entre les anneaux, puis ils longèrent l'arrière de son oreille jusqu'à la nuque humide avec douceur. Son autre main se posa sans avertissement sur le flanc du cadet.

Ce dernier déglutit, frémit (il est mouillé et il est frileux), enleva la serviette de sa tête et se retourna pour faire face à Shinrei qui avait un regard inexpressif, ce qui le surprit un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que je te dois aujourd'hui? Le thé que tu as perdu en me le balançant à la figure?

- Dis-moi, souffla Shinrei, semblant suivre sa propre pensée, tu as déjà fait ce genre de choses avec ces stupides humains?

- De quoi tu parles? Dis Keikoku dans un grondement muet mais ne se dégageant pas.

- Je prends ça pour un "non"?

Shinrei devinait Luciole piqué de curiosité. Ce dernier se laissa entraîner dans la chambre à coucher dont la porte était ouverte, reculait doucement, fixant son frère dans les yeux, alors que celui-ci regardait pardessus son épaule.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, comme si la musique s'était arrêtée, mettant un terme à leurs mouvements.

- Alors? Souffla d'une voix rauque l'aîné.

- Alors quoi?

Shinrei grimaça: vraiment il ne comprenait pas la subtilité, ou il faisait semblant d'être bête?

- Laisse-moi te montrer, glissa-t-il une main dans le kimono du jeune qui déglutit bruyamment.

Shinrei sourit, heureux que Keikoku puisse faire autre chose que dire "quoi?". Il l'embrassa; Luciole eut un mouvement de recul de la tête en flairant les lèvres près des siennes.

L'aîné sentit la soudaine résistance de l'autre, alors que jusqu'ici il s'était montré un peu passif.

Passif? Luciole?

Il se dégagea de Luciole.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda Luciole.

- Comment? Sursauta un peu Shinrei.

- Ben, tu ne devais pas m'apprendre quelque chose?

Shinrei pensa déceler une certaine raillerie dans sa voix. Il ne répondit pas, essayant de décider que faire, un peu perdu par le comportement encore plus obscur du blond que le sien.

Il releva la tête et dit avec lenteur, d'une voix presque fissurée:

- Keikoku – il le vit tiquer, il marqua une pause – …voilà.

Mais bon, il aurait très bien pu causer avec un éventail: l'esprit du blond était déjà parti ailleurs.

Excédé, le mibu en difficulté fut soudain submergé par une vague d'étouffement, et de frustration de ne pas pouvoir faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait de l'autre clairement, surtout que l'autre en question de son côté ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort.

Il prit alors violemment la forme désintéressée dans ses bras, contre lui, ferma les yeux, priant inconsciemment que le cadet n'allait pas grimper sur ses grands chevaux cette fois-ci. Et il le serra fort.

Surpris, le cadet trouva néanmoins cette nouvelle sensation des plus étrange. Un picotement lui engourdit l'échine. Sa tête contre le buste, entendant vaguement les rythmes lointains d'un cœur aux battements incertains. Une douce couverture le couvrit d'une chaleur somnolente. Mais la raison de toutes ces étrangetés avait une source toute simple et naturelle:

Il faisait un câlin à son frère.

Non, c'était son frère qui l'enlaçait, et lui, il le lui rendit, passant ses bras à son tour autour de sa taille.

Ce moment lui semblait bien plus fort en émotion que les avances maladroites et douteuses de tout à l'heure où Shinrei appelait son frère dans un besoin de réconfort, tout en s'imposant à lui. Mais ainsi, Luciole pouvait l'accepter.

Shinrei sentit l'autre remuer un peu la tête et éprouva un chatouillement sur la peau de son cou. Il se rendit compte qu'on la lui embrassait. Un baiser, deux baisers, un troisième. Il ne put plus en douter.

Il ne comprenait rien à son frère, mais il n'allait pas l'arrêter en si bon chemin. Pourtant il eut soudain un peu peur: son frère se rendait-il compte de son comportement, quand il sentit les mains du blond descendre jusqu'à son fessiers, puis ses doigts effleurer l'arrière de ses cuisses. Se rendait-il compte de ce comportement répréhensible?

Parce que, bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas être en train de faire ce qu'il faisait s'il était lucide. N'est-ce pas?

Shinrei, qui avait de plus en plus envie que cela ne s'arrête pas, pouvait, lui, se trouver une excuse. Après tout, il n'était pas censé savoir qu'ils étaient frères, il n'était même pas censé avoir un frère du tout.

- Luciole, souffla-t-il. T'es sûr de ce que tu fais?

L'intéressé leva la tête vers lui, yeux un peu moins rapaces qu'à leur l'habitude, teintés d'une certaine surprise ainsi que d'une pointe d'anxiété.

Shinrei desserra son emprise, releva la main et caressa le visage du blond, dégageant son front de cheveux rebelles.

_Une illusion... non... Un rêve_

Luciole passa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Un simple rêve_

Shinrei concrétisa le baiser qui fut le premier à être accepté des deux.

Douce langue sur la sienne, le cadet la laissa se faire cajoler par l'autre. Quand le moment fut fini, Luciole crut même à la fin d'un songe, ce qui au fond le contraria.

- J'en veux d'autres, réclama-t-il comme un enfant.

- Hun? Haussa l'autre un sourcil amusé. D'autres quoi?

Shinrei s'amusa à voir la moue que fit son frère alors qu'il utilisait son mot de prédilection. _Quid_.

Shinrei poussa Luciole sur le lit qui les attendait depuis un moment (un loooooooong moment, d'ailleurs).

L'aîné s'assit à côté de lui, heureux de cette atmosphère de fragile harmonie qui s'était faite, calme et dénudée de violence.

Luciole lui fit un sourire un peu grinçant, le prit de surprise par derrière, et lui ébouriffa sa crinière qu'il avait toujours trouvé trop terne. Il lui emmêla les cheveux, les mis dans tous les sens sous les protestations et tentatives de son frère pour l'arrêter.

- Sale bête! Jurait Shinrei, laisse mes cheveux tranquilles! Arg! Saleté!

Mais Luciole passa un bras autour de ses épaules, se tourna, l'allongea, et se retrouva sur lui. Sur Shinrei; il l'embrassa légèrement et se frotta la tête contre le creux de son épaule comme un animal. Le décoiffé desserra la moitié du kimono (vu qu'il a un short genre scout en bas) du bâtard, l'admirant, caressant ses épaules, son buste, ses mamelons qui se dressèrent à son contacte.

Luciole haleta. L'autre n'eut pas de mal à le défaire complètement de son habit qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Il embrassa son frère qui lui rendit, un peu maladroitement, clouant Shinrei sur les couvertures.

Il lui lécha la bouche, traîna ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreilles nue, la lui mordilla.

- Déshabille-toi aussi, souffla-t-il.

Bientôt ce fut le cas, les deux hommes se découvraient pour la première fois. Etant passés d'une répulsion extrême qui avait cédé la place à une attraction presque désespérée, au moins de la part de Shinrei, frustré, dont le besoin de réconfort était tout aussi fort que celui de son cadet, amer et dévoré de pensées noires.

Le cendré devina rapidement que son frère lui laissait toute initiative, de manque d'expérience. Le mibu se sentit étrangement puissant et était fort heureux d'être le seul à avoir le droit de le voir autrement que paranoïaque et violent.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans retenu, trop absorbés l'un par l'autre pour pouvoir penser à l'animosité qu'ils disaient, et se disaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

Luciole, semblant avoir perdu toute agressivité, était d'une docilité nouvelle, se donnant à l'homme qu'il s'était juré de tuer en premier. Il laissait son corps se faire excité. Par un autre. Par son frère qui réussit facilement à lui arracher des plaintes et gémissements.

Rapidement il se retrouva sous l'aîné. De ses yeux brouillés par le plaisir, il vit le visage rouge de l'autre assez concentré. Trop concentré?

Luciole se permit un moment de doute; Shinrei n'éprouvait-il pas du plaisir? Il n'avait pas l'air de ressentir les mêmes sensations enivrantes qui lui.

Shinrei embrassa le ventre du blond, une main sur ses fesses, sentant le corps palpiter frénétiquement alors qui ses doigts jouaient lascivement sur la chaire en feu, sa langue léchant avec volupté la courbes de ses hanches fines.

- Ah… ahh, Shin… Shinrei, appela le maître des flammes.

Mais l'intéressé ne voulait pas arrêter, trop pris dans le plaisir de l'autre, l'aimant ainsi, à sa merci mais si facile à protéger, à aimer. Et plus égoïstement, plus facile à oublier son propre… déshonneur.

- Shinrei…, émit de nouveau cette voix éraillée.

Shinrei quitta son occupation et remonta vers blond dont le corps était tendu. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été si expressifs, jamais aussi vivants, même plus que le jour de son premier massacre.

Il caressa son visage, ses cheveux, assoiffé de ces traits déconfits, de cette expression désarmante. Il ne pouvait ne pas sentir en lui une écorchure se faire au plus profond de ses tripes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luciole? Pantela-t-il en embrassant son front (débarrassé de son bandeau). Mon Luciole, mon beau Luciole…

Un peu interdit par ce monologue flatteur et peu habituel, le convoité rougit bien que cela ne se vit pas, sa peau frisant déjà le violet.

- Je, je, bégaya-t-il de nouveau, comme paralysé, mais Shinrei ne l'écoutait pas, concentré à le toucher. Je veux… aussi te donner… du plaisir.

- Shh, laisse-moi faire.

Mais le cadet ne voyait plus les choses comme ça, il donna un coup de rein, fit quelques efforts sur lui-même et surplomba le mibu, qui agrandit les yeux de surprise; un peu de panique transperça son sentiment d'excitation.

Mais ce fut très étrange, se rendit-il compte. Il eut peur d'abord de sentir des doigts squelettiques s'enfoncer vulgairement dans sa peau, lui mordant la chaire, mais là, non. A peine y avait-il une pression le long de ses hanches, descendant, le corps du blond suivant. Subitement, sans prévenir, son sexe roide fut flatté gentiment, puis se retrouva complètement enserré.

Chinmei n'avait jamais été si doux, peut-être plus sobre et expérimenté, mais là, Shinrei sentit sa tête tourner, ses sens se mélanger. Il plia les jambes, les écarta s'abandonnant réflexivement à cette bouche d'abord hésitante.

Jetant sa tête en arrière, il grinça des dents, réprimant un cri. Ses mains atteignirent la tête blonde, la forçant à le prendre plus profondément en lui.

Dès qu'il sentit les mains sur sa tête, Luciole lâcha prise brutalement, forçant une sortie et se releva malgré les bruits de mécontentement de l'autre. Il semblait mal à l'aise, s'allongea sur le lit avec une sorte d'indifférence comme s'il avait tout oublié, comme si rien n'avait existé. Alors pourquoi avait-il un gargouillement chaud dans l'estomac, et pourquoi transpirait-il, et avait-il le vertige?

Frustré, le corps toujours palpitant, Shinrei se retourna vers lui, réprima sa contrariété et demanda des explications.

Pas de réponse.

Shinrei insista, un peu paniqué par ce revirement de comportement hostile de l'autre, mais après tout, cela n'était pas si surprenant comme comportement, venant de son frère.

Ce dernier, sentant le vertige s'être apaisé tenta de se relever, mais la personne à ses côtés le retint, de plus en plus énervée:

- Tu n'iras nulle part avant de m'avoir dit ce qui ne va pas.

Luciole soupira, mais ne fit pas d'histoires quant à se rallonger, mais toujours sans un mot d'explication, sûrement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer à lui-même.

Plus calme, l'autre se colla au blond, l'embrassa doucement, et comme il n'y eut aucune résistance, continua. Il se retrouva face à lui.

Peut-être avait-il du remords de partager le lit de son propre frère. La colère de Shinrei augmenta. Pourquoi Luciole ne pouvait-il pas aimer Shinrei de la manière qu'il le voulait sous prétexte que lui connaissait (officiellement) leur lien de fraternité.

Le mibu cendré se saliva le doigt et l'enfonça dans l'anus de son jeune frère qui glapit mais ne protesta pas.

Shinrei voulait dépasser le seuil de non-retour. Rendre ineffaçable ce moment où enfin ils se trouveront. Sûrement qu'après Luciole comprendrait-il qu'il n'y avait rien de si terrible à avoir du plaisir… avec lui. Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré. Shinrei lui prendrait la main et lui montrerait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Le bassin du cadet ondula sous l'impulsion de l'intrus en lui, et Luciole eut un nouveau hoquet quand un deuxième doigt viola son intimité.

L'aîné prit ses gémissements pour un accord implicite, et il le pénétra enfin de son sexe dur.

Le maître des flammes se fit embarqué, des larmes d'émotions étrangères perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, alors qu'il vivait le moment à deux cent à l'heure, mais voulant encore plus de rapidité et d'intensité que d'ailleurs Shinrei lui procurait comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Et enfin, ce fut la délivrance.

Plein de sueur, le blond haletant, perdu, peu habitué à se genre d'activité, s'agrippa sans s'en rendre compte à son frère, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Shinrei, sourire aux lèvres, le prit dans ses bras, le berçant presque.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, au fond bouleversé de se trouver si confortables dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_(à suivre…)_

ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite?

reviewez svp.


	4. Chapter 4

Suite et fin de l'histoire ! Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Bonne lecture et amusez-vous !

COMME UN RÊVE

Les jours passèrent rapidement, comme des songes, aussi indistincts que de vieux souvenirs ou qu'un rêve s'estompant.

C'était le soir, mais comme on était en été, la nuit attendait avant de tomber brusquement.

Luciole était perché sur un des rares arbres d'une plaine. Cette dernière côtoyait la forêt qui était séparée du village par un mur fait d'amas de rochers. Il avait l'air endormi. En fait, il n'en était rien.

Il se sentait changé. Aimant toujours le silence et les massacres mais pas seulement: maintenant en plus, il était poussé par ce besoin irrépressible d'avoir Shinrei à ses côtés – juste là – sans besoin de lui parler, de le voir, mais sa simple présence changeait tout.

Et maintenant? Se contenterait-il de vivre ainsi? Et Kyo? Et sa promesse? Et la solitude, qui aujourd'hui lui semblait si lourde à supporter?

Pourtant, il était plus léger, presque content.

Mais peut-être que… peut-être que sa relation avec Shinrei ne l'empêchera pas de mener son projet de tuer l'Ex Roi Rouge à bien. Mais pas Shinrei, plus Shinrei. Il lui avait fait ressentir tant de choses, tant de sentiments…

Devait-il prendre ça pour une faiblesse?

La pensée le fit froncer les sourcils. Bien entendu que c'était une faiblesse! Avoir l'esprit embrumé par quelque chose d'autre qui te ramollit le cœur et qui te rend faible quand cela t'embrasse amoureusement, c'était aveuglant.

Agréable peut-être, mais il n'était plus seul, donc pas fort et donc pas de victoire sur l'Ex Roi Rouge, sur les mibus et surtout, et plus important: pas non plus sur Kyo.

Alors, peut-être qu'une fois devenu le plus fort pourra-t-il revendiquer Shinrei, peut-être aura-t-il le droit d'éprouver ces sentiments du moment que personne ne puisse rivaliser avec lui. Ainsi il n'y aura aucun jugement, aucun regard méprisant, de dégoût. Une fois qu'il leur aura prouvé sa supériorité, tout le monde aura peur de lui! Jamais ne critiqueront-ils son amour (pouvait-on parler réellement d'amour?) avec Shinrei.

Mais lui? Mais Shinrei? Acceptera-t-il?

Luciole grinça d'irritation!

Il sauta à terre, tourna le dos au soleil couchant et longea le chemin jusqu'à son frère.

La tête naturellement dans les nuages, une fois dans les rues, il se surprit de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit où il avait atterri.

Où était le temple du Yin et du Yang? Il faisait maintenant trop nuit et l'ombre étirée de la forêt pouvait très bien être celles de maisons ou de montagnes.

Le bâtard se frotta la tête.

- Ah lala, fit-il en voyant personne.

Il s'était perdu dans la ville basse. Il reprit sa marche alors au hasard. Il arrivera bien là où il le voudrait à un moment ou à un autre, se dit-il avec optimisme.

Et le blondinet y arriva alors miraculeusement. (En fait, ce fut quelqu'un qui l'eut reconnu et connaissant son sens de l'orientation légendaire (ce dernier était en effet célèbre) et qui n'avait pas trop peur de lui (son agressivité aussi, d'ailleurs) lui indiqua le chemin, et finit par l'accompagner lui-même jusqu'aux marches du palais).

Pourquoi était-il là déjà?

Shinrei, bien sûr.

Le voir, l'embrasser, se coller à son corps en sentant ses mains le caresser…

Il grimpa, arriva devant la porte de son frère; l'ouvrit et entra...

Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent un moment. Il s'avança, ses pas frappant distinctement contre le sol de pierre.

Etait-il seul?

Il était plongé dans le noir, mais il sentait quand même la présence familière de son amant, mais…

De sa paume se matérialisa des flammes entrelacées, créant d'inquiétantes ombres autour de lui.

Là, le bourdonnement devint plus clair – bruits entrecoupés, froissement de tissus; une sorte de monstre – là, de l'autre côté de la porte devant laquelle Luciole se tenait.

Il l'ouvrit et rapidement le petit espace fut envahi, révélé des ténèbres.

La porte grinça et claqua, fermée; les flammes chavirèrent, prêtes à se répandre partout, mais rapidement se calmèrent.

Silence dans la pièce à l'exception de quelques respirations rauques.

- Lu-Luciole? Se rendit copte la voix au bord de la panique de Shinrei.

Mais il n'était pas seul.

Un gouffre se forgea au marteau piqueur dans le torse du le blond. Il restait planté là, fixant sans vouloir comprendre.

- Tiens donc, voilà le petit frère. Tu veux venir te joindre à nous? Ou juste regarder? Ricana-t-on.

Chinmei retira le drap, comme pour l'inviter. Leurs corps fatigués et nus, luisant de sueur sous les chaudes flammes furent dévoilée.

Luciole se fichait de Chinmei, il fixait toujours les yeux bleus de son frère qui n'osait pas bouger.

La planète de la Terre ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait entre les deux frères, mais l'idée que ces deux-là se soient… retrouver s'imposa à lui.

Il eut une grimace: l'idée était répugnante! …mais intéressante.

Vraiment Shinrei était bête. Il lui fournissait un nouvel élément de pression contre lui. Et surtout il empêcherait ce petit bâtard mou du cerveau de souiller, de pervertir son beau mibu cendré.

Chinmei avait déjà suffisamment perdu à cause des mibus, il était près à tout pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

- Luciole, écoute, ce n'est pas… se décida Shinrei à dire quelque chose, mais il s'interrompit, se trouvant lui-même aucune excuse…

…Alors comment espérer que son frère, avec son cerveau bouché, puisse comprendre autre chose que ce qu'il voyait?

- Luciole, chéri, sourit Chinmei, ce que ton cher frère essaie de dire, c'est que…

- Tais-toi!! Cria soudain la planète de Feu d'une voix tant distordue par l'hystérie qu'on avait du mal à croire que c'était véritablement la sienne. TAISEZ-VOUS!! Je ne veux plus vous voir!

Il se retourna pour sortir, mais, pris dans sa précipitation, il se cogna contre la porte qu'il avait oubliée fermée. Violemment il l'ouvrit – la défit presque de ses gonds, ce faisant – et la fracassa fermée.

Sortir. C'est tout ce qu'il veut. Sortir de ce lieu dont le moindre souvenir devient un déchet nauséabond qui le blesse comme une pluie de glace; des larmes amères brouillent sa vue mais bien qu'il bute contre quelques chaises dans le passage, il les repousse du pied tout en trébuchant vers la sortie.

Sorti.

Une fois dehors il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Il traversa le village, son sang pulsant, à la limite de lui sortir des oreilles.

Il courut, tête baissée et ce n'est qu'à nouveau hors des limites des habitations qu'il se laissa s'arrêter après avoir heurté un tronc. Il tomba à genou, front contre le bois, courbé, presque sanglotant silencieusement.

Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il ne pouvait plus voir d'autres images que celles de Shinrei et Chinmei ensemble, enlacés.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, mais quelqu'un, qu'il n'entendait pas, l'appelait. Il sursauta en sentant une main chaude sur son épaule.

- Luciole – c'était Shinrei qui parlait d'une voix étrangement distante – laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Shinrei se baissa à sa hauteur, encercla de ses bras sa taille, posa la tête entre ses omoplates. Il sentait le cœur battant irrégulièrement mais il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que le rythme se stabilise et que les frissons se fassent moins fréquents.

Mais ce fut Luciole qui se dégagea et se retourna pour le face-à-face avec Shinrei. Il n'allait quand même pas perdre la face, face à son frère en plus? Le blond avait le teint pâle, les yeux rouges et gonflés mais il avait repris contenance. Il prit une grande inspiration, bloquant définitivement l'accès de ses larmes à ses yeux:

- Shinrei, tu n'avais pas besoin de venir me consoler de quoi que ce soit, avoua-t-il.

Son frère devint soudainement perplexe et fronça les sourcils. Il osa caresser du bout des doigts sa joue, mais Luciole prit cette main et garda ses yeux plantés fixes.

- Luciole…

Mais il fut interrompu.

- Shinrei, la voix du cadet devint de plus en plus forte alors que les précédents événements s'éloignaient de plus en plus, j'suis pas un passionné, ni un émotif. J'suis un solitaire et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi, au contraire.

S'arrêtant, il lâcha la main de son frère qu'il avait tenue. L'aîné encaissa en silence, essayant de comprendre. Il cligna une fois des yeux, puis une deuxième fois.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à parler? Leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser, mais…

- Je ne comprends pas, sortit-il soudain – on lui interdisait l'accès à son propre frère – si c'est à cause de Chinmei, je peux tout expliquer, et si tu veux…

Il fut de nouveau arrêter dans sa lancé quand il remarqua que l'autre ne l'écoutait plus; Luciole s'était éloignait et s'étirait.

Shinrei commença à avoir de sérieux doute quant à la peine, voire la douleur, que pouvait ressentir ce bâtard.

- Ca t'intéresse pas?! Lui cria l'aîné.

- Hein? Heu, non.

Le blond s'éloigna.

- Tu comptes fuir longtemps comme ça? S'énerva l'autre véritablement. T'es vraiment plus lâche que je le croyais!

La provocation ne porta pas, ne porterait plus; le maître des Eaux le rejoignit et lui attrapa le bras:

- Je ne te comprends pas! Fit-il, excédé.

- Comment? S'il te plait, j'suis fatigué Shinrei, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages.

Il lui tourna le dos.

- _Mes_ enfantillages? S'écria le mibu choqué. J'y crois pas, t'as un grain mon pauvre, complètement givré…!

- Comment? Réagit soudainement Keikoku en se retournant.

- Parfaitement! Ecoute, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi t'es pas honnête avec toi-même? Cela serait idiot que cela finisse ainsi, tu trouves pas?

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire – Shinrei sentit inconsciemment son cœur battre à tout rompre – qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _givré_?

Avant qu'il ne puisse y avoir une reprise de dialogue, la moitié de la clairière fut détruite.

Les arbres déracinés, les plantes défraîchies, même quelques cadavres d'animaux distordus n'ayant pas pu échapper à la calamité jonchaient la terre meurtrie.

Une fois que Shinrei ait repris son souffle et ses esprits il était seul parmi le chaos. Se rendant compte de sa responsabilité dans cette destruction il fit des poings et baissa la tête, la colère grondant au fond de ses tripes. C'était Luciole le seul responsable dans cette dévastation. Il arrivait toujours à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Mais là, il l'avait perdu et ça avait un goût définitif.

oOo

Quelque chose comme quelques heures plus tard, en tout début de matinée, il y eut un attroupement d'enfants rapidement dispersé par le responsable – le Renard de Feu – de ce secteur du village mibu. Il trouva à ses pieds le corps endormi d'une des cinq Planètes.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici à dormir comme un mendient?

- Peut-être devrions-nous appeler l'un des siens, proposa un des mibus civil, bien qu'un peu intimidé.

- Hé! Mais non, je peux m'occuper de ce pouilleux moi-même. Et toi, ferme-là si tu ne veux pas perdre ta langue.

On n'eut pas besoin de l'avertir une seconde fois. Le mibu partit, sûrement se mettre à l'abri.

Le Renard de Feu donna un coup de pied dans la planète de Feu dormant:

- Allé, debout paresseux! L'heure du glas a sonné pour toi! Une fois débarrassé de toi, je deviendrais membre des cinq planètes !!

Le coup de pied aboutit dans la paume ouverte de Keikoku et qui retint la chaussure, un œil ouvert.

- Hein?

Le Renard dégagea son pied:

- J'ai dit que ta dernière heure était arrivée!

- Ah.

Le blond se releva, se frotta les yeux, regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnut évidemment pas cet endroit.

- Dites-moi, mon brave, s'adressa-t-il au Renard, où est le palais du Yin et du Yang?

Le Renard s'énerva, sortit son sabre et menaça clairement la planète de Feu. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Pourtant, peu à peu la main armée trembla, puis se fut tout son corps. L'arme tomba.

- Il y a un problème ici?

Le Renard sursauta. Derrière lui: une grande silhouette dont l'aura d'acier était palpable.

Le mibu s'aplatit devant l'un des quatre sages mibus: Yuan. Rapidement, le lâche s'éclipsa.

- Tu viens Keikoku, les Planètes s'impatientent.

- Hein? Demanda le jeune, les yeux mi-clos. Il s'est passé quoi?... ah, c'est vous maître.

Yuan le dévisagea un moment et eut un soupir. Keikoku avait énormément grandi depuis ces quatre dernières années, mais pas suffisamment. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait un peu peur pour son avenir, mais il semblait s'être pris en main et en être seul maître de son futur.

Il le mena jusqu'aux marches de la grande bâtisse, mais Luciole s'arrêta. Quelques marches plus haut, le mibu aux yeux bandés se retourna, demandant silencieusement pourquoi il hésitait à suivre.

- J'aurais besoin de quelque chose…, avoua le jeune bond, la tête baissée.

oOo

- Il exagère! C'est toujours le même qui est en retard! Criait bien évidemment Shinrei.

- Faudrait peut-être mettre au point un système de billets de retard? On serait envoyé chez sir Fubuki, sourit Saishi, les yeux en cœurs.

- Comme ça, personne n'oserait plus être en retard, approuva sa collègue l'idée, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Ah, bah, soupira Chinmei en s'allongeant à même le sol, peut-être s'est-il simplement suicidé notre petite planète de Feu. Après tout, le taux de suicides de jeunes est en hausse, non?

- D'après mes calculs il y a trois pourcents de suicidés de plus par rapport à l'année dernière. Taux rentablement comblé par le nombre de ressuscités que le village produit.

- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi! Keikoku ne s'est pas suicidé, il s'est juste paumé dans le village, con comme il est! Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs.

Rien ne put être ajouté à cela car le retardataire arriva et sa voix impatiente s'éleva surprenant tout le monde :

- Quelle bande d'enfants vous faites!

Shinrei se retourna, prêt à lui dire ses quatre vérités mais en même temps intrigué par cette nouvelle tonalité. Il agrandit les yeux, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. On ne voyait plus ses cheveux blonds et fous, ni ses yeux de rapaces; son jeune frère s'était mis sur la tête, recouvrant tout son corps, une sorte de tunique rouge et or, brillant, arborant sur la poitrine le signe de la paix.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce que cette accoutrement? Demanda Shinrei, ayant peur d'être en plein délire collectif.

- C'est vrai que c'est assez folklo, admit en rigolant Chinmei.

L'impudent se retrouva bientôt avec la lame de Luciole contre sa gorge, ce qui arrêta sa crise de fou rire; il se contenta d'un ricanement silencieux.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment de faire l'andouille, menaça Keikoku dans l'oreille de Chinmei.

Taihaku était bouche bée. C'est qui, qui avait échangé sa planète de Feu contre ce maniaque déguisé?

Il avait du mal à imaginer Luciole parler ainsi. Si froidement, ayant complètement annexé ce ronronnement triste qui se cassait avant dans le fond de sa gorge.

Le chef regarda Shinrei fixement. Celui-ci, se sentant épiait leva la tête. Les orbes or que le subalterne rencontra étaient d'une sévérité sans précédent. Shinrei en frissonna presque, enveloppé par cette aura de reproches.

Taihaku avait voulu un peu apprivoisé sa planète de Feu en la rapprochant avec celle d'Eau, espérant que les gênes fassent le reste.

Tu parles. Taihaku les avait peut-être surestimés. Au lieu d'un peu d'harmonie, l'affaire avait finalement abouti à un fiasco dramatique et dément dans lequel Chinmei avait – c'était plus que certain – sa part de responsabilité.

Shinrei détourna les yeux, fixant le sol tout en haussant les épaules. Mais pas longtemps. Il les releva vers son parent et dit:

- Luciole, enlève ce manteau et arrête de te mettre en spectacle.

- Ta gueule! C'est pas un petit mibu faiblard comme toi qui va m'ordonner quoique ce soit. Maintenant, j'ai pas toute la journée, alors si nous en venions aux faits?

- Répète un peu ça, petit insolent! S'énerva Shinrei sortant ses armes.

- Rhooo? S'émerveillèrent Seichi et Saisei. Deux beaux mecs en pleins combats… Quel spectacle!

Mais la tournure des événements n'était pas des plus favorables. Taihaku se vit obliger d'intervenir:

- Shinrei! Range-moi ces armes. Keikoku, je te prie de mettre ton insolence au placard en ma présence.

La planète de Feu renifla de mépris et Shinrei fit la grimace mais obtempéra; aucun des deux ne se quittèrent du regard.

L'aîné ne comprenait pas l'arrogance de Luciole, ce comportement de provocation. Il grinça ses dents de frustration. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller lui parler, et il se dégoûtait lui-même d'avoir pu, un jour, avoir partagé une partie de lui-même avec son jeune frère, serré dans ses bras.

Quand il était parti de la clairière détruite la veille et retourné chez lui, il avait trouvé Chinmei habillé, fumant sur un siège, visage rivé dans la nuit, lunettes blanchis par les reflets lunaires.

Chinmei avait été un peu surpris qu'il soit revenu; le lui reprocha presque.

Il s'eut levé, s'eut approché de Shinrei, immobile devant la porte. La Terre eut demandé s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire avant qu'il ne parte.

D'abord aucune réponse ne vint. Visiblement Shinrei n'était pas dans son assiette, puis peu à peu, il avait articulé, lentement et distinctement, une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux, qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, ou ne serait-ce l'apercevoir; qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à qui il voulait, il n'avait pas peur, et avait certainement des appuis bien plus conséquents que les siens. Et bien qu'il soit le joker de l'Ex Roi Rouge, au fond, on se foutait bien de lui.

Chinmei eut souri à ça, de ce sourire de requin et eut un mouvement de tête. Shinrei eut libéré la sortie et le brun partit, nonchalamment. Le mibu cendré espérait avoir été assez clair. Enfin, cela semblait être le cas, du moins pour le moment.

Maintenant, il fallait faire face à l'indifférence mordante de Luciole, mais là c'était moins facile de rester de marbre.

- … les quatre grands Sages nous demandent donc d'être prêts, expliquait Taihaku. Je compte particulièrement sur toi Shinrei.

- Heuu… oui, bien sûr.

Malheureusement, il n'était plus très au courant là. Il se réprima de ne pas faire plus attention aux réunions.

- Comment?! S'écria la voix de Keikoku. Et moi là dedans?! Vous comptez me laisser faire le sale boulot?

- Non planète de Feu, tu seras avec Chinmei dans la forêt d'Aokigahara pour…

- Non, je travaille seul, contredit Keikoku immédiatement.

- Mais quel caractère de cochon, ce Keikoku, rigola la planète de Bois et sa création.

Silence. Taihaku se frotta le menton.

- Sale petit prétentieux, rétorqua Shinrei machinalement sans vraiment y mettre de cœur.

- Shinrei tais-toi, ordonna le chef. Keikoku? Tu n'aimes pas Chinmei, c'est tout à ton honneur. Tu n'aimes pas Shinrei? Rien de plus surprenant, cela a toujours été ainsi. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est en les supportant le plus possible que tu pourras devenir plus fort? Supportant leur présence n'est-il pas le meilleur moyen de te forger un caractère d'acier?

- Ne me baratine pas, Taihaku. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très fort à ce petit jeu, fit la voix suspicieuse de l'autre blond. Mais ça ne marche pas sur moi, j'ai pas l'esprit faible et influençable comme Shinrei ici présent.

Chinmei rigola à cela mais on ne fit pas attention. Taihaku sourit:

- Keikoku, ne penses-tu pas qu'entouré des gens que tu anathématises le plus, tu apprends à mieux les supporter à mieux connaître leur points faibles?... non, ne me réponds pas, je sais pertinemment ce que tu vas me dire. Tu peux partir. N'oublis pas : demain tu pars avec Chinmei à Aokigahara.

Luciole sortit en trombe. Et en colère. C'était qui l'impertinent? C'était quoi son problème?! On ne lui avait rien demandé à ce grabataire humain! Comment osait-il le juger? Comment osait-il avoir raison?!

Supporter Chinmei?

Supporter Shinrei?

Non, il devait lui-même se monter insupportable pour dissuader les autres pour qu'on le laisse tranquille et seul. Son but, c'était de tous les anéantir, jamais il ne ferait parti des leurs. Il avait appris ça dernièrement à ses dépends.

Au loin, quelque temps plus tard, il vit le conseil des cinq planètes se séparer. Il devina la silhouette de son frère.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ces vulgaires marionnettes… il n'avait besoin de personne… sauf de lui, de son frère. Mais Shinrei n'était pas encore son frère, il faisait encore parti de ces abrutis, ils lui avaient bourré le crâne avec leurs idéologies creuses et leurs rêves de conquêtes chimériques ; il était devenu un pantin sans véritable esprit propre, sans véritablement savoir qui il était, à quel frère il était lié. Mais Luciole jura de changer tout cela.

Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire, était d'attendre Kyo. Et alors Luciole allait libérer Shinrei de ses chaînes, il allait le sauver. Et tout ça, parce qu'il l'aimait.

FIN


End file.
